Laid-open specification DE 10 2010 063 984 A1 describes a sensor system, having a plurality of sensor elements and a signal processing device, wherein the signal processing device is designed such that the output signals from the sensor elements are evaluated collectively.
Laid-open specification DE 10 2010 063 984 A1 describes a sensor system, having a plurality of sensor elements and a signal processing device, wherein the signal processing device is designed such that the output signals from the sensor elements are evaluated collectively.
The invention is based on the object of proposing a sensor system that affords or allows a relatively high level of inherent safety with regard to its signal processing and/or that is suitable for safety-critical applications or a safety-critical use.
This object is achieved by the sensor system according to the specification drawings and appended claims.